Dark Schneider
Dark Schneider is a powerful dark wizard and a member of the Multiverse Guardians. He first appeared in Death of the Multiverse: Infinite War. He was created by Finland SSR. History Dark Schneider's history before the events of the RP are unknown. However, it is known that in some point in the four-year timeskip, he fought and defeated Broly and countless other invaders of his universe. He later started a counterattack on the evil forces in the Multiverse, eventually meeting the other members of the Multiverse Gang on Mortis. On Mortis, DS met Alastir and Kilian, who were both engaged in a fight. DS commanded them to stop and fought Alastir in his Primordial Form, but withdrawed from the fight. Later, he met Kilian on Planet Harizori, who had his bodies changed with Captain Ginyu. Dark Schneider defated Ginyu in Kilian's body, then forced him to change back. After this, Kilian and DS took a spaceship to Planet Frieza 551, where the two fought the tyrant Frieza. Later, Dark Schneider helped the Masaki to defend Sigma Gallus Prime from Mercer's forces. After which, he met the High Father and became a Multiverse Guardian. Shortly after that, he and the others met Gorr the God-Butcher on Earth. Powers Superhuman Abilities: Strength, speed, durability, reflexes, that stuff. Elemental Manipulation: Can create and manipulate fire (over 1 million degrees Celsius), air, lightning, energy and darkness. Magic: - Summoning: DS can summon various creatures and objects, all of which are completely under his control. These include a 300 feet tall golem, a powerful Efreet, which can also be turned into a fiery sword, salamanders, hungry flesh-devouring souls from Hell, dragons and his personal vehicle Dragon Knight Lucifer, a giant mech which boosts his abilities. - Spellbound: Used to stop the target from moving and lock him in place. It's power depends on DS's power, so beings stronger than him can escape it. - Judas Pain: One of DS's most versatile spells. It gives the victim physical and emotional pain beyond comprehension. Similar to the Crucio spell from Harry Potter, but even worse. - Sealing Techniques (mainly work on demons. Not so well on others) - Force Field Generation - Resurrection: Can resurrect dead beings, as long as their body is intact. - Life Copying: DS can create copies of beings he has seen. They have the same properties as the real one. - Nuclear Fission Inducement: Basically making stuff explode like an atomic bomb. - Teleportation - Pseudo Black Hole Creation: Over 1,000 G. - Wall Phasing: DS can phase through any material except lead. Telepathy: Does not need eye contact, just knowing the person who DS wants to talk to. Flight: Not magical, so does not use energy. DS can fly faster than light. Poison Resistance Regeneration: Low-godly. It also grants him biological immortality. Biological Immortality: DS cannot die from natural causes, like old age. Fire Absorption Magic Absorption Attack and Move Copying: DS can memorize and reflect an attack he has seen and has the required power to do, with the same intensity and power. Trivia *Dark Schneider is shown to have an affection towards Anna DeWitt, even thinking about meeting up with her while fighting Gorr. *Dark Schneider knows the Fusion Dance. He revealed that he once met Goku and learned that move from him. Category:Player